


Burn

by PalyLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Potions storage room, Sex, virgin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalyLee/pseuds/PalyLee
Summary: 本篇是《奶油蛋糕味硬糖》的番外，很早之前答应大家的车车大家情人节快乐！！！
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇是《奶油蛋糕味硬糖》的番外，很早之前答应大家的车车  
> 大家情人节快乐！！！

伏地魔一死，巫师社会各界为了从战乱中恢复，处理工作是可以预想的繁重。  
据专业人士推测，如此混乱的日子至少还要持续大半年。

多亏了赫敏预先找到的凤凰眼泪和后续福克斯的及时出现，斯内普的状况不算太糟——在圣芒戈静养一周后他便离开返回霍格沃茨，协助师生重建校园的同时静待魔法部法庭的传唤。  
赫敏作为临时制药师依旧滞留在圣芒戈之中——如此安分也多亏了邓布利多派人帮她打听远在澳大利亚的父母的消息。  
斯内普已有月余未见到她了。  
急于费心的事颇多，也为此，他与赫敏的恋情暂时被哈利、罗恩抛之脑后，并未传开。——大概还算是好事一桩。

事实证明：并不是所有征调派来的制药师都是才干。  
由于某位同事配置魔药时的计量错误，实验室里发生了一场小型爆炸。坩埚爆裂时赫敏恰巧就在不远处，液体四溅，灼伤了她的肌肤，使她脸上挂了彩。  
不幸也又幸运，她就此被迫地获得了几日假期。  
斯内普被魔法部限制了出行权利，赫敏只有利用飞路粉到三只扫帚与前来接她的海格汇合，骑乘飞天摩托回到学校。  
斯内普还在门厅的学生间忙碌。以免惹旁人口舌，姑娘打算先去地窖储藏室找找祛疤药膏用来弥补医院分发的愈合药剂的不足。  
本就不是什么必需药品，他几乎不会配置，唯一的两小罐还是赫敏做学徒期间一时兴起制作的。  
她轻易找到了那两罐被自己藏在角落的药膏，预备推门离开，却差点和迎面进来的男人撞了个满怀。

姑娘惊得退了两步。  
斯内普注意到她脸上尚未完全愈合的伤口，又朝她手中的药剂瞧：“怎么了？”——他只知赫敏会回来，却未料到脸上竟带着伤。  
“小事故，无伤大雅。”  
他往前一迈，顺便带上身后的门，伸手去触姑娘的右眼角细细察验一番：“腐蚀作用……”大致猜到了发生了什么，要求道，“我帮你。”  
赫敏表现得很乖巧，服从性地将药罐打开，交予对方。  
他挖出一小团，细细将透亮的膏体敷在女孩的伤口上。  
她恰巧想起了什么：“对了，我在三只扫帚等海格时碰上了丽塔·斯基特（Rita Skeeter）。”  
“然后？”声量不大，却吐字清晰，“哪里还有伤？”熟悉的嗓音使她安心。  
“脖子上有一处。——她嘛，还是寻常那样，四处捕风捉影。”  
姑娘说着解开衬衫顶上的两颗扣子，露出白皙的颈，其上的那处淡红十分惹眼。  
斯内普再次蘸取些许，指头按捏肌肤，顺时针绕着圈来回涂拭。  
“不过这次好像是在打听一些关于……”  
赫敏向来是个怕痒的人，此时却像被施了石化咒，声音愈来愈低，死命盯着左前方木架上的一排储物罐，努力辨认标签上的信息：  
「龙舌叶。」  
「毒性不大，具有麻醉作用，与鼻涕虫汁液一起熬煮能软化骨头……」  
——急速思考背诵却不能阻止她心猿意马：  
「他靠得太近了……」  
——甚至能感受到对方悠长的吐息在拍打自己。  
“关于什么？”他扯回她的思绪。  
“关于你的事。”赫敏知道自己一定脸红了——可明明是自己主动解开的扣子……  
她不想让斯内普察觉到异样，免得他又嘲笑自己动了歪心思：“之前她不是胡编了本有关邓布利多的书吗？八成这次又想以你为话题点。”  
“不必理会。”——世人眼光如何，他并不在意。  
修长的指离开肌肤时，斯内普捕捉到一丝蕴着遗憾的叹息。  
他目光沉沉，隐着赫敏读不透的情绪：“还有哪里吗？”  
“或许……”女孩把散乱的发拢到一边，“你可以帮我看看？”自知不知廉耻地提出了这句。  
斯内普没有拒绝。  
她抬手又解开了三颗——只要微微动指撩开，大半边胸部将会暴露在外。  
斯内普的唇动了动，没有开口。  
他例行公事般地翻折开一半的衬衫，女孩瞬间感受到胸前传来的寒意，一个冷颤；他蜻蜓点水般抚过她起伏的胸口，眉眼低垂。  
这男人向来以做事严谨（甚至苛刻）著称，就连此刻也不例外——他似乎要排查完全，触及的范围逐步扩大，直逼衣料的边缘。  
“转过去。”  
衣衫又垮落一分。  
——如果形容赫敏是药材，那这位魔药大师正用他阅历丰富的手一寸寸感受她后背肌肤的纹理。  
裸露的脊背尽数完毕。  
“需要我停下吗？”他压着声，将选择的权利交给女方。  
“不。”赫敏脸红得通透却不敢回头望他，冰凉的药剂容器被死死地攥在手里，“请继续。”  
两两沉默的几秒像是煎熬了她几个世纪，直到再次听见衣料剐蹭的窸窣声——  
斯内普复将双手伸到前端作环抱状，灵巧地解开束缚少女的余下所有纽扣。  
——赫敏没有低头看自己，一切都是她可以预料到的衣衫敞乱，入目不堪。  
右手轻易地便覆上她的心口。  
「他的手可真凉啊……」  
赫敏轻轻将一口气提到嗓子眼。  
待到姑娘稍稍适应了自己的温度后，他开始转动手腕，有意无意地隔着白色胸衣勾勒她两侧乳房的形状，将这对娇俏可爱的浑圆握于掌中。  
这场“检查”持续得过于久了，赫敏的喘息声越来越重。  
他没有因此停下，而是进一步深入到少女的罩托里揉捏——  
赫敏瞬间低呼出声。  
手掌包裹来回蹂躏自然还不是全部，内衣之下，他正用指尖略显粗暴地按捏尖端那两点挺立的粉红。  
触电般的刺激感使赫敏娇声嘤咛，腰肢像被抽了力，弓身靠倒在身后人的怀里。  
理性瞬间占据上风——  
斯内普自知过分了，抽出手扶她坐到地上。  
准备拉开二人距离的同时，他却被意外攥住腕：  
“西弗勒斯……”  
面前的姑娘正满眼水盈，  
——喉结微妙地颤了颤。  
见斯内普无所动作，赫敏干脆松开抓握，触上对方的脸，引导着他倾身亲吻自己的唇。斯内普顺势将赫敏压倒在储藏室的木质地板上，跪于她两腿之间。  
脱离姑娘掌控的药罐在木质地板上咕噜噜地转了几个圈，滚到漆黑的角落里。  
晚秋的天气，本就不热。储藏室位于地窖，与冰澈的黑湖水仅一墙之隔；更基于魔药的保存需求，室内的温度常年被咒语维持在特定的低值。——他无声地给对方施加了一个温暖咒。  
撩拨起的荷尔蒙使欲火在赫敏体内滋长，她如饥似渴地吮吸爱人探来的舌头，发出深深浅浅的呻吟。  
斯内普感受到她的反应过于强烈，担心地暂时松开唇：“赫敏……”她却把他拉得更近，毫不给他说话的机会。  
只要赫敏表现出一丝的不愿意，斯内普都会停下，可——  
姑娘不停地在身下扭动腰身，甚至试图让她的私密之处抵蹭上自己的膝盖！？  
手自上而下地抚摸过少女的曲线身体，最终滑进她的裙底，隔着那一层纤细的布料轻轻揉搓：  
“你下面哭得厉害……”  
丝滑的嗓音就在耳边饱含情欲，令赫敏更是湿得一塌糊涂，捂住自己红得快要滴血的脸：  
她太害羞了，却不希望斯内普停下。  
男人的手指感受到对方下体的迎合——她正想要这个。  
亦如姑娘所望，斯内普恰当施与指尖力度，隔着湿透底裤对她进行了少顷的研磨抚慰。  
脑袋缺氧，赫敏暂时想不到还有什么能比这个更美妙了。  
……  
“准备好了吗？”他的再次低语让姑娘的意识暂且回归。  
“！”猛地睁眼，继而偷偷从指缝看他。  
“别心急，还有一会儿。”斯内普啄了啄她的侧脸，“Lady first.”

储藏室很小，但也足够让赫敏平展躺下——即使头顶的玻璃器皿里装的是火龙青蛙的眼珠。  
她在书中是有了解过男女之事，但那点皮毛临场却通通被忘了个干净——万事通小姐变得一窍不通——唯有的只是要求爱人摈弃烛光，能让自己在黑暗中抛下些许羞耻感。  
如果说方才的自己是被斯内普细心检查的药材；那现在，她就是一锅被斯内普熬煮的魔药——全身正沸腾得发烫，他却还在下面添柴加火。  
脑子一片混沌；身下一片泥泞。  
就连四周药架上的瓶瓶罐罐内透出的幽光在赫敏眼中显得朦朦胧胧。  
斯内普温柔地轻吻着她身下的褶皱，吮吸汁水时发出的啧啧声令人心醉。待到尝尽了她的滋味后，他方才勾起舌尖，着重拨弄尖端的珠核。  
——赫敏哪受过这样的刺激，能做到的只有咬住自己的指节，妄图隐藏自己无助的呻吟。  
他含糊不清地提醒她“放松”，用平实的手掌一次次来回按摩着她的大腿根部，感受到女孩稍加适应后，便猛地加快舌头刺激的速度，并在赫敏极致的尖叫声中送入了自己的一根手指。  
「好紧。」  
他甚至可以想象待会真正进入后的窒息感。  
——脑中的画面加剧了裤裆里的充血，臌胀得磨人。  
「还不够。」  
他耐心地兼顾舌头与鼻尖的组合动作，开始尝试抽送手指。  
女孩的身体却并未对此做好准备，不自然地一蜷，透出抵触。  
斯内普没有强求，为了一会儿的顺利，他更加专注于嘴上的讨好。  
少女觉得自己像是被浸在温水中的青蛙，被那根舌头搅得不想动弹思考，无论自己将迎接什么，她都心甘情愿地被困在爱欲之间。  
爱人鼻尖的剐蹭与舌尖的撩拨使赫敏更加明确了下身的空虚，欲望在一次次的感官刺激下被无限扩大——  
不，这远远不够！她还要更多更多。  
——她，想要被填满。  
斯内普以一记用力舔舐收尾，抬脸离开了那湿湿嗒嗒，一览无余的滴水花心——其中吐露出的温暖湿气提醒着他：  
「到时候了。」  
他缓缓坐起身，幽光之下，赫敏正包含渴望地看着自己，他诱惑般发问：“说出来，还想要什么？”  
……  
悄然放出的无杖魔法将彼此的衣服去了个干净。

作为级长的赫敏曾惩罚过几个调皮的青春期男学生，多少从他们口中听过一些下流笑话——包括自己即将尝试的性爱体位。  
Cowgirl.  
对于极度缺乏性经验的自己来说这应该很困难，但斯内普似乎下定决心要刁难她——使坏般地躺到一旁，傲人的巨型分身正笔直挺立，大方招摇，其优秀的尺寸不免让人心惊肉跳。  
斯内普略略牵起嘴角：“请自便，我的小姐。”  
骄傲的小狮子性格不允许她认输：为了表现得不怯场，赫敏硬着头皮爬到男人身边，伸手去触那根烫手巨物……  
她跪立在男人之上，一手按住斯内普的肩作为支撑点，一手扶稳身下的阳物，对准自己的洞口，控制速度让自己从上端慢慢探下去。  
还算贴心的，斯内普扶着她的腰支撑着她可能随时失力倒下的身体。  
——  
作为一个成年男性，解决生理需求向来都是个必做题。斯内普从前都是去翻倒巷找个资质不错的妓女发泄，草草了事。不管对方如何吹嘘自己技艺高超，他也从不允许她占有高地。  
或许是基于隐私的看重，绝不将妓女引进家门，不在外过夜，是他的私人底线。  
但同样作为一个阅历颇丰的男人，深谙在与眼前姑娘共赴云雨时最好不要提起她人（特别眼前是赫敏）。  
——  
前戏的湿润并未减轻赫敏初次尝试的紧张，斯内普拧着眉，倒抽着气：  
“放松，小姐，你快把我夹断了。”  
小女巫欲哭无泪，也未预料过探寻之路会如此漫长。  
斯内普缓缓抚摸她的身体，试图引导着她放松。  
终于，赫敏再也吞不下，只能勉强将阴茎的大半含在身体里——生硬的结合。  
她怯生生地看了斯内普一眼，对方示意她继续。  
腰肢凭着感觉律动起来，但丝毫找不到门路，几回合下来显得生硬尴尬，自己累得不行的同时也毫无快感可言。  
她泄了气，放下姿态发出求助：  
“Sev, help me.”  
男人挑起一边眉毛，显得饶有兴味。  
小母狮主动咬上他的唇：“Professor, teach me.”说着将对方的手引到自己的胸上。  
得到满意的请求后斯内普开始从下配合地抽插起来，赫敏则努力利用深呼吸来平复自己。  
速度逐步加快。赫敏在跌宕之间环抱住他的头，将其纳进自己的双峰之间。  
不管是身上还是身下，斯内普的动作都令人满意——  
他在小穴里上下顶弄的同时不忘使力吮吸她一边的乳头，色情摆动的另一只同样亦不放过，一把便抓捏到变形。  
有痛感，却正是赫敏想要的，她太舒服了，每一次痛击都恰到好处。  
肉体拍打之间，抑制不住的呻吟也从嘴角滑出。  
——其实她不必如此克制，斯内普根本不在乎她是否会大声浪叫，但他正专注于身下，管不了这个。  
对女孩来说第一次绝不会拥有完美的愉快，她能初尝鱼水之欢的妙处便已足够了，更何况，她能感受快感在爱人体内缓慢积攒。  
斯内普的呼吸逐渐打结，察觉到他有所反应之后，赫敏积极地将他拉得更近，顺势交换二人的体位。  
“忍一会儿。”  
他的喘息已经粗重到再无法说出任何一个多余的单词，仿佛下一秒就会泄力。  
得到自己的应允后，赫敏感觉到体下的频率与力度都开始成倍增长，越来越快越来越重，水渍声与肉体碰撞的声音响彻储藏室，连呻吟都在其间变得破碎。  
“啊，啊……”斯内普沉声咆哮的样子像一只发狂的猛兽。  
忽而他紧压住她，一口咬起少女的一块侧颈肉，闷声低吼的同时仿佛整个人都要嵌进她的身体。  
他在颤抖。  
赫敏双手半悬在空中，思绪有些缥缈，回过神后才慢慢拥住身上之人，屏住呼吸等待他的尽数释放。  
斯内普缓缓支起身体，从高潮中降落的他气息尚显不稳：  
“如果很痛，那我道歉。”  
姑娘小幅度摇头，试图让他安心。  
他喘息着一点一点顺着赫敏锁骨的走向濡舔而上。  
“刚才为什么不说话？”他的鼻尖蹭着她的耳垂，嗅出发间的橘子香波气味。  
“你不是也没有说话？”赫敏将问题抛回给他，指尖顺着肌肉的走向摸索着他背部的肌理。  
斯内普没有继续说下去，抬指绕她的卷发。  
“我以为……你喜欢安静的性爱。”——少女这才解释。  
他愣了愣——对于妓女，自己的确向来专注于办事——回答道：“我对此没有明确的喜好。”并温柔地捧过她的脸，轻轻地吻她，  
“让我知道你在我身边。”  
“我当然在这里。”  
……

【番外完】


End file.
